Psi ball
Psi balls are created by molding energy with your mind to form the energy into a sphere or ball shape. However, you can construct it into the shape of a square, a pyramid or any other shape your mind can think of. Psi balls are tangible and is very easy to make. It can be used for various purposes such as telepathy, healing and confidence booster. If you have practice long enough, you can start seeing psi ball with the naked eye and this is the first step to seeing the aura. The standard psi ball is a little bigger than a baseball, and smaller than a softball. However, they can be made quite large, to fit around the body and yes, even bigger than that. Making A Psi Ball In this how to article, I will use earth as the source of energy because they are close to us and have lots of energy. Start to visualize roots growing from the base of your spine reaching down into the solid earth. You are connected with the earth, bound to the soil, perfectly grounded. Allow the earth's energy to move up with the roots , filling every inch of your body. Gather this energy, and when there feels like enough energy, hold your hands out, keeping them steady. See the hole in your hand. A small door has been unbolted and the energy is flowing out. Feel the energy swirling and building up between your hands. Make the energy into a ball between your hands, making it more and more dense as you add energy. The psi ball can be in any color you want, but for beginners it's usually easiest to visualize the psi ball as a white light. After a while, you should be able to sense the psi. It could feel like heat, pressure or tingling. When you feel this, move your hands closer together a bit, if there is a resistance sensation, however slight, you know it’s there. Continue to compress the psi balls as more and more energy flows down your arms. As the psi ball gets bigger, just move your hands slightly further apart until you make it as large as you want it to be. If you have difficulty creating a strong enough psi ball to feel, try drawing more energy and adding that energy to it. It may take practice to make a strong enough psi ball to physically see, but you should be able to feel it fairly quickly. If you haven't decided to do something with it, release the energy of your psi ball by allowing it to diffuse into the air. Play With Your Psi Ball Practice regularly to improve your speed at creating the psi balls and your control of t hem. As you become more comfortable making them, try variations. Try make a pyramid, a pool of water, a crystal, and any other shape that you can imagine. Try changing the temperature of the energy, making it extra warm or extra cool. Try making the energy carry different emotions, being agitated or soothing. If you have a willing friend, try using the psi ball to tickle them. Make a large energy ball of happy energy, and cover your friend in it. If you do it with a willing friend, but at a time they don't know what's happening, you can see how strongly it affects how they feel. This often has the effect of making the receiver very happy and bouncy, as if they've had too much sugar or caffeine. Program The Psi Balls This means projecting your intentions into the psi ball to carry your goal. Visualize a clear picture of your goal or what you wish to happen. In case you want someone to get well, visualize the person fre e from all diseases, happily smiling. Now project this picture into your energy ball. Focus this picture on your energy ball for a few seconds. Without opening your eyes , speak to your psi energy ball. Tell it to go out into the world, and bring to you what you desire. Then release the energy ball, and open your eyes. The ball can travel long distances to give the message. Another way to program psi ball ,while making psi/chi ball tell your ball (in your mind) hwat it needs to do ,and then visualize your thoughts (thoughts that you tell to the ball what it needs to do) turning into energy ,and that energy goes to the ball and then when your done ,realse psi/chi ball Factors Which Affect A Psi Ball *Shelling- Your psi ball dissipates. For you to stop this process you will have to shell your psi ball. Visualizing a shell (like a snail shell or even some kind of metallic skin) around your ball would cope with it. You have to ensure that the outer shell is covering all the sphere, in such way it blocks the energy from the ball to be transferred with the environment. *Programming- Programming means telling your ball to do something, to hover around an area, to duplicate etc. The method I use implies you trying to connect to your ball. Or just try to visualize an "interface" popping out of the ball. Now that you got that interface, you will try to put the commands there. Imagine what you want it to do, or think about it using some kind of linguistic code, whatever you please. Those images, commands etc. are going to be put into that interface. Then you will visualize that the interface closes, and that the psi ball received your intent. *Elemental Energies- Based on what energy you will use, the outcome might be different. For example, if you want your psi ball to be hot and radiant, you will have to use heat instead of your energy. Note: For people who cannot understand; heat=fire energy. The outcome also is affected by your concept. My concept of heat may different from yours, thus our psi ball will be different also based on what we wanted it to accept, not what we "tried" to force to accept. *Emotions- Some people force their own emotions into their psi ball. The outcome also will different based on the emotions. You will visualize your emotions as being different colored energies, like some kind of gas with different proprieties, and instead your energy getting into the ball, it's your emotional aspect getting into the ball. Subliminal For Psi ball/Energy Manipulation Category:All Abilities Category:Energy powers Category:Psionics Category:Featured Article